The Pain inside
by NecroticPrince
Summary: Cain Loves Riff, more then he knows it but when a there is a horrid murder in his house hold he is forced to put his feelings aside and give his life to save another. this is my first God Child fanfic CainRiff Yaoi.gore
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own God Child it belongs to Karoi Yuki, this story is fan based only. it contains Yaoi boy x boy love, murder and blood.. if this is not something you like then please press your back button.

The Pain Inside

By: Vaugn Apocalypse

A Cain and Riff story

Chapter one: Please say you love me!

Outside was cold and dark, the only light was the flashes of lightning in the

distance and the sounds of thunder could be heard all through the room. The lights

flickered ever so often, making him shudder in fear. He was alone that night his lover and

him had gotten into a small fight and his only love had gone out into the storm alone. He

stood at the window worried about his lover, where was he? Was he Okay or was there

something wrong? Cain stood there tears in his eyes, he knew what he said had hurt Riff.

Those harsh words he spoke in anger, he saw those tears in Riff's eyes and knew he had

hurt him so. What was he to do, should he have gone after him in the storm or wait for

him to return? Cain walked back and forth near the fireplace with nothing but the light of

the fire flickering at him. His arms folded thinking to himself about what he had said to

Riff hours ago. Those words running through his mind over and over again.

"YOUR USELESS TO ME RIFF! You CAN'T BE MY LOVER YOUR DEAD!"

the words pierced through to his heart over and over again.

"What have I done? Oh god Riff!" Cain said grabbing his coat and running out

into the pouring rain. The rain was bitter cold and went right to your bones making Cain

shiver. "RIFF! RIFF WHERE ARE YOU RIFF!" he called out into the night hoping that

Riff would hear his voice and come running to hold him. But Riff did not answer nor did

he come running into Cain's arms. Was he gone forever, had he gone back to the

graveyard? Cain thought to himself as he ran faster to the old graveyard. It was so dark

the graveyard was so eerie it was almost like the sprits of the dead where telling Cain that

he should turn back and go home. But he was already here and he wanted to go in and see

if Riff was there. Cain ran in tears running down his face along with the cold rain,

tripping over a gravestone he fell hitting the cold damp ground with a thud, twisting his

ankle as he fell. "ACK!" he screamed holding his ankle in pain. He stood up gritting his

teeth as he walked the pain was very bad, almost unbearable. But Cain wanted to find

Riff; he wanted to say he was sorry that he loved him. More then anything he wanted Riff

to hold him in his arms and say he loved him.

Cain began to cry harder not only from the pain but he wanted to see Riff. He

walked the lonely twisting road of the cemetery in that bitter cold rain.

"RIFF! PLEASE COME! I need you!" he cried out falling to the ground crying

pounding his fists on the ground. "RIFF! Riff… please…. I love you!" he said under his

breath sobbing into the ground. Suddenly he felt a cold wet and boney hand on his ankle,

Cain's eyes widened and he let off a small scream. What had grabbed him from behind

and in a graveyard it was the last thing he needed at this time. Cain turned his head to see

a skeleton hand reaching out of an open grave that was ready for planting; he sat there

shivering in fear. The hand was white of course with small traces of blood not fresh blood

it had been there a while, like it had been stained from long ago. Cain's voice couldn't

scream out loud he was so afraid; all he could do is shiver in fear and hold his hands to

his chest holding his heart, it pounded so hard that he thought it would just pop out and

land in the grave.

"Cain!" a familiar voice came from the grave as another hand reached up this one

normal flesh and pale.

"RIFF!" Cain screamed out reaching his hands in to help Riff out from the grave

that he had fallen in since the graveyard was so dark he slipped and fell into it.

"Thanks Cain!" Riff said climbing out and sitting next to Cain, The rain was still

pouring making Cain's black hair shine in the light of his flashlight. "Are you alright?"

He asked reaching a hand to him.

"Yes Riff, My ankle hurts a little but I'm fine! Are you okay?" Cain sat up in

worry hugging Riff a little.

"Yes Cain I am fine. Let's get you home and out of those wet clothes." He said

picking Cain up into his arms like a married couple would after a wedding. Cain laid

there in Riff's arms and wrapped his arms around him holding his head on Riff's chest

and listened to his faint heart beat closing his eyes. Riff sat there with Cain in his arms

holding him close, he reached down and kissed Cain's lips softly massaging his tongue

with his own. They sat there in the pouring rain kissing one another. Cain ran his fingers

down Riff's shirt opening the buttons letting the cold rain fall upon his pale flesh. Riff

opened Cain's shirt making him shiver and blush, slowly they began to kiss and strip one

another groping at each others parts.

Cain soon laid himself on the icy cold grass his arms up by his head and his legs

apart as if he was inviting Riff to come in. Riff slowly inched his way onto Cain holding

his manhood close to Cain's entrance. Cain moaned when he felt the tip of Riff's

Manhood touch his outer rim, and he moaned louder when Riff slowly entered. Not

needing any kind of lube since the rain had made Cain wet, Riff slid in with ease. Riff

inched his way in until he was face to face with Cain and bent down to kiss him thrusting

in just a little making Cain moan out in pleasure. Hearing this made Riff even harder.

His manhood throbbed deep inside Cain, Riff moaned out as he trusted deep into

Cain. The rain poured down on their now naked bodies, it was cold icy rain but to Riff

and Cain it was nice. Their hot bodies steamed in the rain as Riff trusted in again

Making Cain moan out. He and Riff had never made love like this before, not in a

graveyard next to an open grave. Cain shivered as Riff trusted into him harder, he could

hear the squishing of his flesh against Riff's. his whole body shook in the pleasure of it

all, he had never felt this way before. Riff trusted in faster deeper with every thrust,

making Cain scream out for more. Soon Cain was screaming out Riff's name wraping his

legs around Riff's hips letting him thrust in deeper hitting his spot. Riff moaned out every

time that Cain screamed his name. They held each other close, holding one another as if

they where in a death grip as one another came together. Riff lay there staring at Cain

panting into his partners' face, as Cain did the same to Riff. Cain looked into Riff's eyes,

As Riff slowly petted his face with his bone hand.

As soon as they where dressed they walked home together holding hands.

"Master Cain let's get you out of those wet clothes shall we?" Riff said looking at Cain

who was striping his clothing off and setting them next to the fire to dry. Cain looked

over at Riff and smiled at him.

"Riff I am sorry for what I said earlier to you. Can you ever forgive me?" he

asked his lover with sad eyes. Riff walked over to Cain smiling to him as he pulled him

close to his chest and petted his hair.

"I forgive you Master Cain. I will always forgive you no matter what you say or

do, Because I love you!" he said holding Cain closer to him, Cain reached his arms up

and around Riff's neck hugging him close and kissing his lips softly thinking to himself.

"Say it again say you love me!" he thought kissing Riff deeper moaning into his mouth.

They heard the door creak as they broke the kiss and saw Miss Mary Weather Hargreaves

Cain's little half sister. She stood there her eyes wide open at to what she had just saw

Cain and Riff doing.

"Mary Weather?" Cain said walking to his sister his arms open to her.

"STAY BACK!" she screamed throwing her teddy bear at him. "YOU'RE A

PERVERT!" she yelled running away and down the hall into a room. Cain stood at the

door way, seeing as the room she ran into was his fathers. There was a loud crash of

thunder then the sound of a horrid scream from where Mary Weather was, Cain knew it

was her. He knew that scream anywhere, she was in danger and he knew. "CAIN HELP

M……" there was silence and the sound of a thud like a body hitting the floor. Cain ran

to the room and flung open the doors, the room was filled with the sent of Blood and

roses. He flipped on the light to see his father standing in the center of the room his hands

covered in blood as he dropped a knife onto the floor. He stood there as if hovering over

a body like a vulture.

END Chapter One!... to be continued in chapter two..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sweet Sounds of Blood

Cain stood there staring at his father who was hovering of a body covered in

blood. He knew who it was, it was just a gut feeling the kind of feeling you get when it

feels as if your heart has come to your mouth. Cain's father turned and looked at him a

crazed look in his eyes his face, hands, and chest was covered in the blood of his dear

half sister Mary Weather.

"What have you done to her!?" Cain asked glaring at his father who had clearly

murdered his sister.

"Only got rid of your distractions Cain. I have but one more to rid you of!" he

said walking towards Cain. His eyes seemed to glow in the pale light, the thunder seemed

to grow louder with his every step. Cain felt his heart pounding; he could hear it in his

ears. He was fearful of his own life, having no choice he ran from the room leaving

behind the blood covered Mary Weather. Thinking to himself as he ran up the long stair

well, 'was Mary really dead? Or was it just a trick of the light?' Cain reached his room

and slammed open the door diving onto his bed to grab a dagger he had kept there. It

would be his only protection, other then his beloved Riff. Cain stood there panting

holding his chest staring at the door way ready to stab his father if he walked in. Riff

slowly opened Cain's door.

"Master Cain?" he said peeking in. "I heard a scream what is going on?" he asked

walking in and over to Cain.

"Father, he has gone insane. He killed Mary Weather I think. I mean I saw the

blood and her body I think it was her body though I could be wrong, I only hope that I

was wrong." Cain said in a panic fast talk. Riff held onto Cain hugging him close.

"Wake up Master Cain." He said, Cain looked up at him confused.

"What?" he asked as Riff smiled at him.

"Wake up. Your dreaming Cain. Wake up now." Now Riff began to sound like

Mary Weather. Cain closed his eyes and opened them again. He was sitting by the fire

and there standing in front of him was Mary Weather, she looked ok. She was holding her

teddy bear close to her poking Cain.

"Wake up Cain." She said again, she looked as though she had seen a ghost with

the look of fright in her eyes.

"Mary Weather?" Cain looked around the room; it had all just been a dream. Was

all of it just a dream even his fight with Riff? "are you okay?" he asked her holding out

his hand to her, as she jumped into his lap hugging him tight.

"I got scared from the thunder. I heard you screaming my name so I wanted to

come down here to see if you where okay Cain. Are you okay?" she said looking up at

him. Cain sat there for a second looking at his little sister.

""yes Mary Weather I am. I was only having a bad dream.'' He told her hugging

her close to him and leaning back on the chair. Riff walked into the room holding a tray

of hot tea and cookies.

"Master Cain, Little Miss I brought you some tea and cookies. Its such a cold

night I thought you would like some." He said walking over with it. Riff set down the

tray on the coffee table and poured them both some nice hot tea. Cain reached over and

grabbed a cup sipping it slowly, he couldn't stop thinking of his dream and how real it

had seemed. After Mary Weather was sound asleep on the chair next to Cain, he sat up

and looked at Riff.

"Riff? Did you and I?" he said blushing a little. "Make love in the graveyard

tonight?" he asked.

"Yes Master Cain we did. Then we came home and you fell asleep there on the

chair by the fire where I put you." He answered smiling. Cain was relived to hear it, he

didn't want such a wonderful night with Riff to be nothing but a fantasy he had. Cain

yawned a little as Riff picked Mary Weather up to put her back into her bed.

"I will place Miss Mary Weather back to bed, you should head to bed as well

Master Cain." He said turning to look at Cain as he walked to the doors. Cain stood up

and followed Riff up to the bed chambers. He walked into his own bedroom and sat on

the bed putting his hand on his face. "It was just a dream." He said to himself sighing.

Cain laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, soon after he was sleeping soundly Riff

looking in on him from time to time. In the morning Cain could smell the sweet smell of

something cooking and fresh coffee brewing. He stood up from his bed and put on his

robe. Walking down the stairs the smell grew stronger he didn't know what it was he

only knew that it smelled very good. He followed the smell to the kitchen where there

standing over the stove was young Mary Weather cooking over a large pot the liquid in

the pot was dark red, the same color of blood. It smelled of Cinnamon and other spices.

The coffee was sitting on the table ready for Cain to drink it.

"Mary Weather? What are you making?" he asked her sitting down at the table.

"Just your breakfast big brother. It's a special breakfast, very special just for you."

She said smiling. Cain sat there he didn't really like the sounds of that, not in this house

hold. Something like that made it sound like she was cooking Riff or someone. Then he

thought to him self what if it was Riff? He sat upright.

"Riff?" he said into the kitchen.

"Yes Master Cain?" Riff said peeking out from the other end of the kitchen with a

bowl for Mary Weather.

"Nothing Riff." Cain sighed in relief that it wasn't Riff in the pot, but if it wasn't

Riff then who was it? Could it be father he thought to him self thinking about it all. Mary

Weather sat the bowl filled with the red goo in front of Cain as she smiled at him. The red

soup like goo had some kind of chunks in it, Cain couldn't tell what it was. He didn't

want to hurt Mary Weathers feelings so he ate what she had set in front of him, till there

was nothing left in the bowl. Mary Weather giggled just a little.

"Father would know what you think of him?" she asked Cain.

"What?" he asked looking at the bowl.

"He would like to know how he tastes?" she said giggling with an evil chuckle.

"MARY WEATHER! Did you?" Cain screamed at her.

"Cook our father?" she smiled. "Yes. He was being a bad daddy, so he needed to

die, I didn't know how to get rid of his body so I just cooked him and fed the remains to

my dear big brother!" she said with the evil glare in her eyes.

"WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Cain screamed out gagging a little

at the thought that he just ate his father.

"Because you hate father, you should let him know what better way to hate him

then to disrespect his body by eating it!" Cain stood up, gagging at it more.

Had he really eaten his fathers remains? Was he a cannibal? The sweet smell

he had followed was the sweet smell of blood.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER THREE LOOK OUT FOR IT!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Skin Deep.

Cain looked at Mary Weather in shook at what she had done to him. Was this

really the same Mary Weather he knew and loved or was this just a fake? Riff stood there

in shook his eyes wide open. Mary Weather giggled in that evil chuckle, it was like her to

laugh in that manner.

"Who are you, What have you done with my sister?" Cain said standing up

Pounding his fist into the table.

"But big brother I am Mary Weather your beloved sister!" she replied grinning.

"Bullshit! Cut the crap you fake!" he screamed at her.

"How did you guess Cain?"

"Mary Weather for one would never feed me our father, and two would NEVER

replies to me I am Mary Weather she would have been confused, and on top of that Mary

Weather only comes to my chest, your taller then her! WHO ARE YOU!" he said glaring

at her.

"So you figured it out. Well I guess since your father is now dead I can tell you

the truth. I am a fake, the real Mary Weather well I don't know where she is. After all I'm

just a puppet your father made to fool you, but I was sick of taking orders so I killed him.

And feed his dead body to his son. What a fitting end for him don't you think?" she said

laughing at it.

"My father may have been many things but this is not how he deserved to die! It's

sick and wrong." Cain said walking to Riff who handed him a hand gun. Cain turned

suddenly and shot the fake in the forehead putting a bullet sized hole in one side and a

crater in the other. The fake stood up laughing.

"You can't get rid of me that easly. I'm not of the living Cain. Haven't been for

years." She started to walk towards Cain and Riff. Cain stood back a little in fear of his

life. What was this doll, and why did it look like Mary Weather? Cain closed his eyes

trembling as the doll began to run to him holding out the knife, he heard it hit flesh but he

felt no pain. He opened his eyes to see that Riff had jumped in front of him getting hit in

the arm by the blade of the knife.

"Riff? Why Riff?" Cain asked grabbing on to Riff's arm holding it close to him.

"Because master Cain. I had to." He said grabbing the dolls arms and throwing

her a crossed the room making her slam up against the wall with a thud. Riff grabbed Cain

and began to run. "Come master Cain we have to get out of here! NOW!" he yelled

dragging Cain along with him and out the door. They ran into the deep of the woods

hoping that the Doll would not be able to find them. Cain stopped to catch his breath

when he heard a sound, a sound he had heard before. He walked following the noise that

he had heard. After reaching the noise he realized what it was. Deep in a hole of a hollow

tree was the real Mary Weather crying and trembling in fear. He reached out for her.

"Mary Weather? Come here Mary Weather!" he said holding his hand out to her.

"AHHH! NOO GET AWAY FROM ME YOU IMPOSTER!" she screamed

jumping out of the tree and running only to find her self being picked up by Riff.

"Young Mary Weather. Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Riff?" she looked back at Cain. "Cain? Cain is it really you?" she asked tears

running down her cheeks.

"Yes Mary Weather it is me." He said hugging her and Riff. "What on earth is

going on?" he asked.

"Well brother last night I went to see father, but when I got to his room he was

hovering over a doll of me. He was coming at me with a knife saying he needed my soul.

So I ran here to the woods thinking that I would be safe. That doll it really can bleed I

saw the blood my self." She said hugging into Cain's chest tighter. Cain then realized that

what he saw was real and he wasn't just dreaming. He had seen his father over a body.

He set Mary Weather down and looked at her. "Mary Weather, I want you to go find

some place to hide. Somewhere safe please can you do this for me?" he asked her.

"Yes Cain! I can go hide!" she ran off to find her self a safe hiding place as Cain

and Riff headed back to the house to deal with this fake Mary Weather.

"Master Cain how do you plain to get rid of this imposter?" Riff asked him.

"By looking through my fathers notes on it. If I can find out how he made it then I

can find a way to destroy it. I just hope that it doesn't find the real Mary Weather." He

said walking ahead.

END Chapter 3.. to be continued…… be tuned to find out what happens to Cain and Riff.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sweet embrace of Death.

Cain and Riff walked to the house, which was dark and cold looking. The sky

around it was black swirling with a evil aura. Cain shivered for his life. Riff grabbed

Cain's arm and held it close to him to comfort him. They walked slowly into the house

their hearts pounding from fear. Cain's hands where sweating making it hard to hold on

to anything. He reached over and pulled out a sword from the wall on display above the

mantle. Cain slowly inched his way to his fathers study, opening the door and lighting the

candles around the room. Cain turned and looked at the floor where the circle he had seen

earlier was still there along with the stain of blood. Meanwhile Riff was by the desk

looking at papers to see if he could find anything about the doll. Cain looked everywhere

hoping that they would find something, but there was nothing. Then Cain spotted in the

fire place a notebook half burned, he pulled it out and opened it reading words that where

burnt and ash like until he turned the page and the notebook just fell to ashes. He knew it

was what he was looking for why else would his father want to burn it. Cain now had to

think of a way to get rid of the doll on his own. Looking at the notebook gave him an idea

though, fire could burn it away. Burning it to a cinder would get rid of it. He looked at

Riff and smiled at him.

"I know now how we can get rid of it. We will have to burn it. Burning it ashes

should kill it. Though it is just a theory and I am not sure it will even work."

"Then we should try it Master Cain." They both stood up when they heard a noise

from out side the door. Cain ran to the fireplace and lit a fire trying to make it as big as he

could. He then turned to the door and opened it slowly until the door flung open and he

was attacked by the doll. Screaming and crawling backwards for his life the doll on top of

him knife drawn to his neck and his hand around the wrist of the doll holding it back. Riff

ran to Cain holding up the fire poker and bringing it down hard a crossed the dolls head,

knocking it off of Cain and rolling it a crossed the floor close to the fire. She screamed at

the fire backing away a little. Cain then knew if it was afraid of a little fire then that was

going to destroy it. Cain stood to his feet laughing a little; he grabbed a shovel for the fire

and swung it at the doll pushing it further and further to the fire. The doll fought all the

way until Cain let off a hard swing of the shovel and knocked the doll right into the fire

then closing the gate of the fire place locking it off with the shovel by putting it on the

handles. She fought and tried to get out but was only making herself burn faster. Riff held

onto Cain tight his breath on Cain's neck. Soon the doll was nothing but a pile of burnt

wood. Cain looked at Riff and then back to the fire.

"We need to go find Mary Weather, before someone or something gets to her

first." Cain said starting to walk out of the house, and into the woods. "Mary Weather!

Where are you Mary Weather!?" Cain yelled looking around for her. Soon as he yelled

that she came running out of a bush and right into Cain's arms. He hugged her close so

glad that she was okay. Riff smiled at them both he was happy that neither one of them

was hurt. His arm had stopped bleeding and didn't hurt much anymore. Cain picked up

his little sister and carried her back to the house. It was now getting dark out the sun was

setting it had been a long day for them all, and he knew that Mary Weather was tired she

probably didn't sleep at all the night before. She yawned as they walked and was about

asleep as Cain opened the door of the house and walked in. he carried her to her room up

the stairs. After he had put Mary Weather to sleep and tucked her in he went off to his

own room. Sitting there in his bed he suddenly felt rather lonely. Thinking of Riff and

thinking of calling for him, no sooner then he sat up when Riff walked in holding a cup

of hot tea for Cain. He smiled at Cain and sat down near him putting the tea on the night

stand. Cain leaned over and kissed Riff deeply his tongue touching Riff's. They soon in

each others arms kissing and fondling one another. Riff unbuttoned Cain's shirt pulling it

off showing his pale silky skin, and his pink tender nipples. Riff then took off his own

shirt keeping his black glove over his bone hand as to not touch Cain with it. Cain felt so

safe in Riff's arms as if nothing in the world could touch him. After a short time both

where naked under the sheets of satin. Riff hovered over his lover, licking hi nipples

slowly then up to his neck and to his lip. Cain moaned and shivered with ever touch.

They both where steaming from the heat not because it was hot in the room but from the

heat of their bodies in pleasure. Cain moved a little pushing Riff onto the bed and

hovering of him. He slowly licked down Riff's body making his shiver and grow harder.

Cain slowly pulled himself on top of Riff's manhood grabbing it with his hand and

licking the tip lightly, making Riff moan Cain's name. Cain slowly began to suck Riff's

shaft. Riff's back arched up as he moaned out "Oh Master Cain!" Cain lifted up from

Riff's shaft and crawled over him slowly inching his entrance onto Riff's shaft and

pushing it into himself moaning out Riff's name as it went in further and further. Riff

grabbed onto Cain's hips thrusting into him from underneath him. Riff soon flipped Cain

off and under him thrusting in and out of him making Cain scream and moan for more.

Riff was moaning and sweating, small droplets of sweat dripped onto Cain's face. They

held one another close as Riff trusted in deeper hitting Cain's tender spot making him

scream out louder his body getting hotter, he could feel him self growing closer and

closer to his climax. Riff knew his climax was coming so he started to thrust harder and

deeper into Cain. Both of them screamed each others name. Cain arched his back as Riff

trusted his climax was near he could feel it coming on he held Riff close to his chest

his arms cold with sweat.

To be continued…. [will finish the smut soon I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Promised Lover.

Cain moaned as Riff trusted in deeply, they both arched their back. Riff shivered

more and more his face red with pleasure, and Cain's face was red and his body was hot

like fever. They both held one another knowing that their climax was near. Cain dug his

nails into Riff's back as he and Riff reached their climax, Riff climaxing into Cain and

Cain climaxing on Riff's chest. Soon both where laying there panting, Cain blushed a

little seeing the cum on Riff's chest. Riff only smiled at him patting his head.

"Master Cain are you all right?" he asked him smiling.

"Yes Riff I am. Just ashamed about your chest, I made a mess of you." He said

blushing brighter.

"It is fine Master Cain." He smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "Nothing a

shower won't fix." Cain laid his head on Riff's chest.

"before you go Riff please wait till I fall asleep." He said looking up at Riff.

"Okay I promise you that I will stay here with you until you fall asleep master

Cain." Riff said looking down at him as he smiled petting Cain's hair. Cain closed his

eyes sighing to himself. He was thinking of Mary Weather, the things that she had seen

he could only imagine the terror she had felt. His Mind raced with these thoughts as he

slowly drifted off to sleep. Riff waited till Cain was sound asleep before he slowly moved

him off to the side and covered his naked body with the satin sheets. He slowly got up

from the bed and began to put his clothes back on, he wanted to clean some of the mess

left in the house before dawn. Once his clothes where on and he was sure that Cain was

sleeping, he headed out into the hall closing the door behind him. Riff walked down the

dark halls of the manor Hargreaves. Picking up things here and there that where left in

the hall by Mary Weather from days before, toys mostly. Putting them back in her play

room he walked down to the study of Alexis Hargreaves, he walked in and looked around.

Still in the fire place was the ash remains of the doll that they had burned, his arm began

to throb in pain. Protecting Cain at that moment when the doll had attacked he wasn't

concerned with the pain only with the well being of Cain, and now that the concerns

where over his arm began to throb and bleed again. Holding his hurt arm he looked

around, knowing that he would be the one to clean the blood stain on the floor. He moved

over to the desk noticing that the window lock was unlocked. Alexis never opened his

window unless he was going to leave with out being noticed. Riff walked out the balcony

window and looked down and to his surprise was something he would have never have

guessed in a million years. There laying in the middle of bushes below was the

unconscious body of Alexis Hargreaves. His chest and legs covered in blood, his hair

messy, along with his pale skin he looked flushed so he could not be dead. Riff jumped

down landing on his feet with a loud thud, he turned to Alexis and felt his forehead. His

skin was warm so he was not dead just not awake. Riff noticed that he was still breathing

but barely, if he where left out in this cold for much longer he would not have lived. Riff

picked him up and carried him into the house setting him down on the couch in the manor

reading room. Riff set a fire in the fire place to make the room a little warmer then ran to

the kitchen to fetch some cold water to bring Alexis's fever down. Riff placed a cold rag

onto Alexis's forehead, but as soon as he did this Alexis opened his eyes blinking once

then looking at Riff.

"Who are you? Where am I?" he looked around a little then back at Riff, "Who

am I do you know?" he asked looking like a child in a new classroom. Riff looked at him

shock that the fact that his masters father had amnesia.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6 part one

Chapter six part one!: What was missing?

Riff looked down at Alexis not know what to tell him, when he noticed a large

gaping hole in the back of his head. Riff could see a little blood and the crack in the skull,

he knew it then what was wrong with him. Though he could not be sure until he did some

tests, so he would let it go with just putting some bandages on it and cleaning his wound.

Riff leaned Alexis back on the couch and told him to lay down and get some rest. Alexis

closed his eyes smiling like a fool, there was something very wrong with him and Riff

knew it. He really didn't want to wake Cain but he thought that this was a good reason to.

Riff went up to Cain's room and shook him a little.

"Master Cain, we may have a bit of a problem here. I found your father you didn't

eat him after all, instead I think the doll pushed out the window after hurting him some

how!" Riff said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What! But how, I mean is he alright what did she do to him." Not that he cared

much he just wanted to know what had happened and who did he really eat?

"No he can't seem to remember a thing. He can't even remember who he is, or

where he is for that matter." Riff answered Cain. Cain stood to his feet and dressed

himself then walked with Riff to the main hall to his father. Alexis was up looking

around at the room when he spotted Cain.

"Who are you?" he asked confused at what was going on.

"You don't remember do you? I am Cain Hargreaves and you are Alexis

Hargreaves my father. This is your home, can you tell me what might have happened like

what is the last thing you remember?" he asked him kneeling down to his level.

"I remember a young girl with blond hair coming at me with a knife and then a

sharp pain in the back of my head." He said rubbing the sore spot on his head. "It still is

hurting me. Like a migraine a really bad one." He said looking up at Cain who now was

hovering over him looking down at the wound unwrapping the bandages. Cain looked at

it closely, he knew from the wound what was wrong with his father. Not that it was a

shook to him he had figured when he learned that his father couldn't remember a thing.

The wound on Alexis was still bleeding a little as Cain touched it and looked at Riff.

"Well Alexis I am going to go talk to Riff right now you stay here and just relax

okay?" he said grabbing Riff by the arm and walking him to the kitchen.

"I know what is wrong with him Riff!"

"What Master Cain what is wrong with your father?"

"When the doll hurt him she didn't just hit him in the head, she cut it open and

sliced a very small hold in his skull opening it and taking out a small piece of his brain."

"What?"

"Yes you heard me right, part of Alexis's brain is missing!"

END PART ONE! Stay tuned for part two!


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

Chapter Six part two: Missing Memory

Cain stood there looking at his lover Riff thinking on how or what was going on.

He walked back into the other room where his father was sitting looking into the fire.

Cain walked over to him looking at the gapping wound on his head, he couldn't believe

that his brain had a piece missing out of it. Alexis looked at him and smiled not knowing

that they hated each other he just smiled like a fool. Cain thought to him self if Alexis

was here and kind of okay then who was it that he ate when the doll fed him the soup of

human. Cain ran to the kitchen and dug through everything looking for some sort of clue

as to who was the murder victim. Digging through the pot in which the fake Mary

Weather had cooked the victim in, he dug and dug with the wooded spoon. Finally he

found something, a piece of a finger. This made Cain suddenly feel sick he gagged a little

thinking about what he ate was really a human. Riff sat in the room with Alexis, he was

trying to see if he could remember anything about what happened other then the doll

pushing him and taking his brain. Back in the kitchen Cain began to look around again

trying to find more then just a finger, he looked over into the trash can there was

something sticking out of it. He was almost afraid to look in, but he had to know. Cain

slowly walked over and opened the trash lid he had his eyes closed and with a count of

three he opened them. Mary Weather woke up to the light of the sun coming up. She

climbed out of bed and put her favorite dress on, grabbing her teddy bear she walked into

the hall. She walked down the stairs slowly she could hear her father in the room below

her talking to Riff. Mary Weather suddenly didn't feel right, something about her father

and Riff talking just didn't seem right to her. She continued down the stairs and into the

room, but as soon as she entered the room Alexis began to freak hiding behind Riff

screaming. "GET THAT MONSTER AWAY FROM ME! DON'T LET IT GET NEAR

ME AGAIN!" he kept screaming making Mary Weather cry. Back in the kitchen Cain

was in such shook that he couldn't even scream out for Riff. Inside the trash can was a

head, the head of someone that Cain knew well. He couldn't believe his eyes what he was

seeing, a bloody head with a screaming expression on his face.

To be continued…. Stay tuned for chapter 7 when I un veil the head.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Screaming Death

Alexis kept screaming to get Mary Weather away from him pointing at her calling

her a monster. She was crying to hear such words from anyone about her, backing to the

door slowly. Riff stood up and calmed Alexis down then walked to the kitchen.

"Mary Weather, why don't you go to the main hall and play. Master Cain and I

will be there in a bit okay?"

"Okay Riff!" she said skipping off to the main hall. Riff walked into the kitchen

to see what was taking Cain so long, to his surprise he saw Cain standing in front of the

trash can in total shook his eyes where open wide and his hands over his mouth.

"Master Cain? What is wrong?" he asked walking over and seeing the head in the

trash can now he knew what had Cain in such shook. The chopped head in the trash was

almost unbearable to even look at Riff turned his head and grabbed Cain dragging him

away.

"Master Cain?"

"Riff… I can't believe all of this. Why is this happening to me?" Cain asked tears

rolling down his face.

"I don't know master Cain." Riff hugged him close comforting his lover. "Your

sister is in the Main Hall alone."

"She will be fine in there, and my father what of him?"

"He is still in the other room, and afriad of Mary Weather. As if he only saw

the doll that attacked him." Riff said letting Cain go. "What do we do with that?" he

pointed to the trash can.

"Bury it… because I would never let him just be tossed out like that. He deserves

better then that." Cain said wiping his tears from his face.

"Yes Master Cain." Riff said walking to the trash can and picking up the head.

"Shall we do that real fast before Mary Weather sees it?"

"Yes. Would be wise after all." Cain and Riff walked outside and dug a small

deep hole, placing the head inside the hole Cain began to bury the head. When he was

finished he placed a piece of the clothing from the person on top of the loose soil.

"Farwell…" Cain let some tears fall down his face as the rain started to pick up

again and pour down on him. "Goodbye Neil…" he said standing back up. He had buried

the last of what remained of the one man he truly called father Neil Hargreaves.

There was a loud crash from inside the house and then the sound of Mary

Weather screaming out. Cain and Riff ran to see what was going on, but when Cain went

to open the door it had been locked from the inside. He peeked in to see if he maybe

could see what was happening. All that he could make out was Mary Weather running

past the door way of the kitchen being chased by Alexis holding above his head the fire

poker. Cain searched around trying to see if he could find something to break the window

open with to unlock the door. He picked up a large rock and smashed the window open

unlocking the door Cain and Riff ran into the house. Cain ran just past Mary Weather

picking her up as she ran into his arms he then ran towards the stairs Alexis gaining on

him. Cain tripped on the stair case throwing Mary Weather up the stairs.

"RUN MARY WEATHER RUN!" he yelled out to her, she listened to Cain and

ran up the stairs. Cain turned around knowing that Alexis was probably standing above

him by now and he was right. Alexis held up the fire poker above Cain and let is come

down fast, Cain closed his eyes holding his hands over his face. But there was no hit on

him, Cain slowly opened his eyes to see Riff standing over him, he could only see Riff's

back and through his back was the poker.

"RIFF! NOOO!" he yelled out catching Riff as he fell into his arms. "Riff please

be okay.. Riff?" Cain said crying harder now, he set Riff down gently and ran at Alexis.

He didn't care at this point if he killed him not after what he did to Riff, the only person

Cain had ever truly loved. Cain grabbed a sword from the wall above the mantle and sung

it aiming to kill.


	9. Chapter 8 To Save a Lover

Chapter 8: To save a Lover.

Cain kept swinging the sword at his father Alexis. He was aiming to kill him no

matter how it made anyone feel about him. Cain was out for revenge, Alexis had hurt if

not killed Riff and Cain was pissed. Alexis kept backing away holding his arms over his

face to protect it. No matter how much he begged Cain to stop it was as if Cain could

hear nothing but his own heart beat, which was beating hard. Riff laid there there on the

stair case blood surrounding his body dripping down onto the floor below the stairs. Soon

Alexis was up against the wall nowhere to run now, and nowhere to hide. Cain lifted his

sword above hi head his hands shaking and tears running down his face. His heart

pounded and was all that Cain could hear. Alexis pleaded for his life but it was useless to

try and plead, Cain heard nothing. There was nothing that Alexis could do now but wait

until Cain brought the sword down upon his body to kill him. Cain hesitated holding the

sword up thinking about Riff. He turned and looked at Riff out of the corner of his eye

seeing the blood drip down from him, Cain lifted the sword higher screaming out.

"YOU BASTARD!!!!" he screamed out bringing the sword down to hit Alexis.

Cain brought the sword down he had his eyes closed until he heard the sound of not flesh

but the sound of metal hitting brick wall. Alexis had moved out of the way and ran down

the halls trying to find a way out. Cain stopped and looked at Riff seeing the blood flow

around him worried Cain now. He ran to Riff dropping the sword on the way over. Riff

was out cold his body limp and skin like ice. Cain feared the worst, was his lover really

dead?

"RIFF! RIFF please speak to me Riff!" he yelled out in vain, hoping that the

sound of his voice would magically bring Riff back from the dead. But his efforts where

futile. All that Cain could think was that Riff was dead and he nothing left in this world

but the memories of their night together. He stood up and picked the sword from the floor

walking to the direction that his father had run to. Alexis was doomed Cain would make

sure of that, a slow and painful death was to come his way. Alexis ran to the kitchen

trying in a fit of desperation to open the jammed door. He thought that if he could open

the door he would be safe from Cain. Just as the door flung open Alexis felt a sharp pain

in his back which went right through to his chest. He looked down only to see the sword

Cain had chased him with in his chest; Alexis turned around and looked at Cain. He stood

there in total shook, Cain had thrown the sword from a crossed the room right into Alexis.

Missing his vitals by only inches Cain did it on purpose he knew that if he slowed Alexis

down his torture was about to begin. Cain walked slowly to Alexis smirking at him as if

to mentally tell him of his new on coming suffering. Cain was not going to let this slide he

was going to brutally kill his father as he killed Cain, as he created the doll who killed

Neil. He then thought of how Neil must have suffered to have such an expression on his

face even after the head had been severed. Cain thought of many ways to torture his

father all of which where most satisfying to him. Alexis could only stand there his legs

wouldn't move, Cain had hit the spine in the right location to make Alexis's legs think

that they felt like they where glued to the floor. Cain grabbed his father and pulled him

close grabbing a rope from the top shelf near the door. Why it was there he did not

question this he only used it to his advantage. He tied Alexis up with the rope, and began

to drag him outside into the pouring rain. He set him down on top of the loose soil where

Neil's head lay. Cain smirked as he wrapped his hands around Alexis's throat and started

To choke him. With Alexis being tied up the only thing he could do was sit there and take

it. Cain wasn't going to kill him this way only made him weaker. Just before Alexis

started to turn blue Cain let go making Alexis choke and gag for air. He then reached into

his pocket and help up a small vile of a bright green liquid. Alexis stared at the vile, and

with out saying a word he knew what it was. Cain kneeled down and opened Alexis's

mouth.

"You know damn good and well what this vile holds don't you?" Cain said

smirking. Alexis nodded his head. "Good then you will like to know that this poison not

only will kill you but kill you in the most painful and agonizing way. You body will start

eating its self from the inside out, your internals will become your externals and so on.

And here I will be watching it all just to see the look on your face as you take your last

breath just as you took Riff's." Cain said opening the vile and placing the tip of it on

Alexis's lips. "I would ask you any last words but you're a worthless pile of shit and I

don't care what you have to say I never did." Cain said as he poured the green liquid

down Alexis's throat and closed his mouth forceing him to swallow it. Cain stood up as

Alexis lay there thrashing and grabbing his chest screaming in agony. Cain found this very

comforting in this time. He smiled at Alexis and gazed into his eyes. "I bid you farewell

father, I hope your death is painful and agonizing to fit your sins." Cain said as he walked

away not even looking back once. He headed inside and closed the door behind him, then

went to his lover Riff and lifted Riff's head on to his lap and petted his hair. Riff was cold

and life less. Cain began to cry and thought to himself was Riff really dead or was all of

this just a cruel dream and he would wake to find Riff still laying beside him?


	10. Chapter 9

WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS VERY GOREY IF YOU ARE SQEEMISH YOU MAY NOT WANT TO READ THIS CHAPTER!!!

Chapter 9: The Poison On His Lips

Cain didn't know what he was going to do, the only thing he could think of was

Riff and how he was going to bring him back. He couldn't lose him now not at a time like

this. Mary Weather watched Cain and Riff from the top of the stairs she peered over the

railing. She jumped when she heard Cain scream out Riff's name, when she heard him

scream she then knew it was something bad. Cain pulled the fire poker out of Riff's chest

and set it on the ground, hoping that if he pulled it out Riff would be okay. This was only

wish full thinking on Cain's part. He thought to himself thinking if Riff was dead what

did he have left in this world, there was a silence which made him grim. He knelt down

and put his head on Riff's chest closing his eyes and breathing softly. Then Cain

suddenly sat up in shook, Riff still had a heart beat. How could this be Cain was sure he

was dead? With all that blood he lost Cain knew if he didn't help Riff there would be no

time left and he would surely slip into Deaths hands. He looked up at the stairs seeing

Mary Weather there.

"Mary Weather? Please go and find me some bandages and something to clean

the blood off of Riff please!" he yelled up at her. She ran off down the hall and after a

few moments she came back holding a roll of bandages and some water, she ran down

the stairs to Cain and handed him everything.

"Thanks Mary Weather." He said opening Riff's shirt and pouring the water into

the wound, then began to wrap it tightly to keep the bleeding down.

"Will he be okay?" Mary Weather asked Cain.

"I am not sure, but I hope so." He answered her. "Now Mary Weather please I

need you to open my bed room door and hold it open for me. I am going to drag Riff into

my room so her can lay on my bed where he will be more comfortable." He said to her as

she ran off to do as she was told. Cain grabbed Riff by the armpits and started to drag him

up the stairs slowly. Riff was a lot heavier then Cain thought. He reached the top and

began to drag him down the hallway into his bed room. When he was inside Mary

Weather then closed the door behind them and walked to her room. Cain sat Riff up on

his bed and covered him with the sheets. Propping him up with some pillows to keep the

blood from flowing to his head. Cain was worried he was to late, that all his efforts where

for nothing. He stood up and walked out of the room and to the stairs, he was going to

check and see how Alexis's death was going. By this time he should be feeling his

internals trying to escape which was the best part of all this. Cain walked outside to

where he had buried Neil's severed head. There laying on the ground screaming in agony

was Alexis his eyes bulging out of their sockets. He was bleeding from his eyes, ears,

nose, and mouth. Seeing this site was most satisfying to Cain, it was something he

dreamed of often. Alexis's whole body began to move on its own as his internals started

to move inside him, first it was his lower intestines as they moved up his throat and out

his mouth. Then as that was done it was his liver, then his kidneys. By this time Alexis's

eyes had popped out of their sockets. Cain laughed a little seeing his father twist and turn

as his stomach was forced out of his body and onto the ground. Alexis could not see what

his body was doing, yet he was still alive but not for long. Cain knew what was next a

most horrid way of dieing. Alexis's body was thrashing and his fits pounding on the

ground he could no longer scream out. His mouth kept spewing up different organs.

Finally Alexis's body lay there limp as the last organ which killed him flung out and hit

the ground, his brain. Cain smirked at it and grabbed the sword from the ground that

Alexis managed to pull from his back. Cain took the sword and picked the brain up from

the ground with it stabbing it right through. Cain looked back at Alexis and smiled.

"What a fitting end to you and your sins. I will have to thank you for such a thrilling

show father. Oh wait that's right you can ear me your dead.. heheh. Well I guess I could

bury you but your not worth it." He said walking away. A few crows flew down from the

trees and started to peck at Alexis's organs making Cain laugh harder. This was the end

he was hoping for Alexis. Cain looked back as he closed the door and he smiled watching

the birds peck and eat the remains of his now late father. Cain walked back into the main

hall and put the sword still having Alexis's brain on it he hung it on the mantle, then

walked to the stairs and grabbed one of Alexis's trench coats from the coat rack and

began to clean up the blood that spilled on the floor. When he was done with that he

walked back to his room and sat beside Riff. He brushed the hair from Riff's face with

his fingers. Riff's body twitched and his eyes fluttered a little, this gave Cain some hope.

Riff's eyes slowly opened and looked up at Cain.

"Master….Cain…." he said slowly in pain.

"Save your breath Riff. Your hurt, I will stay here now you get some rest."

"Where is your….father?... where… is….Mary….Weather?" he said laying his

head back down.

"Mary Weather is safe and sound sleeping right now, and Alexis is now dead his

remains are being eaten by some crows right now." This made Riff look stern he had

never heard Cain speak that way before. Putting it aside he closed his eyes again and fell

asleep his body was weak and he needed rest. Cain covered him up again and left the

room walking down to Mary Weathers room. He walked in to see her sleeping peacefully

on her bed. He walked to her and covered her up then turned out her light. He closed her

door and walked down the hall way. As he walked by what was once Alexis's room he

heard a scream but more like the sounds of strings rubbing on glass or like fingers on a

chalkboard. Cain opened the door and peeked inside only to see six more of those Mary

Weather Dolls. Each of which looked as if they where asleep. He opened the door a little

more when suddenly all of them opened their eyes and grinned at him.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: What May Come Of Her

Cain closed the door as fast as he could and held it tight. There was no way to

lock it from the outside other then putting something in front of the door knob. He could

hear the dolls within the room moving their strings that held them up, made the sound of

a woman screaming or like nails on a chalk bored. This sound alone made Cain shiver his

ears hurting him. He looked over and down the hall, there was a heavy chair beside the

door if he could move it over and in front of the door he could make a run for it and head

to Riff. Once he moved the chair in front of the door he then thought, but what about

Mary Weather? He made a run for her room and flung open the door, but Mary Weather

was not in her room. Her bed looked as if no one had slept in it for weeks and the room

was dusty. Had me imagined that she was there? Was she really gone and what he saw of

Mary Weather his imagination? Cain was confused and frightened. He ran down the hall

and into his room where Riff lay in the bed sleeping. He looked so peaceful laying there

dreaming. Cain closed his door and locked it putting the key in his pocket. He walked

over to Riff and pressed his fingers on his cheek. He wanted so much for Riff to be all

right and to wake up carry him away from this horrid place. He feared for his life, and

he feared that the Mary Weather he saw just hours ago was just his imagination that she

was dead, and had been for weeks. Cain sat there and put his head on Riff's chest he lay

there listening to his heart beat, this sound was calming to Cain. The sound of thunder

could be heard in the distance, with flashes of lightning. The rain started to pour down,

and Cain thought of his father and how the birds must have picked the last little bits up.

There possible just the head and body left, he thought of how soon the body and

head would be swarming with maggots. That made him feel a little sick but happy. He

then remembered the sound he heard and the dolls in the other room. Cain laid there

hoping that the dolls would not be able to find him and Riff. That they would go back to

sleep like they were, and that they would leave him and Riff alone. He wondered where

the real Mary Weather was, that thought worried him. For all he knew she could and

maybe was dead, but where was her body? Was it used to make the dolls in the other

room? Was it used in the soup he ate like Neil was? Or was she dead and buried

somewhere he didn't know. He then thought of the night he and Riff where in the

graveyard and how Riff had fallen in an empty grave. Cain remembered that there was a

coffin in it but it had not been buried yet, the rain had made the soil soft and was not good

for bury the dead it could make the body rise. He remembered that there was no

headstone and no place for it. Could it have been his sister? How would he and Riff get

out of the house and go to the graveyard to see if that was Mary Weather, when the he

could hear the dolls pounding on the other rooms door trying to open it. Was this the end

of Riff and Cain? Could he make it out or was he and his lover going to die here together.

Cain thought to himself, well I am going to die I am glad it is going to be with my dear

Riff.

To be Continued in chapter 11 look for it.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Waiting for Death.

Cain still holding his head closed to Riff's chest he had shut his eyes tight and

started to think of other things besides the fact that there was killer dolls out to kill him

and his lover Riff. He could hear nothing but the pounding of the other room's door as

the dolls broke the wood trying in vain to get out. Cain lifted his head and thought to

himself. If Mary Weather was dead then who was it that he and Riff say? Or was it that

he saw her and Riff did not, that she was just his imagination and he was going mad? Riff

opened his eyes and held onto Cain.

"Why are you shivering Master Cain?" Riff asked him, he sat up slowly holding

on to his side where he was stabbed a while ago. Cain looked at Riff and told him

everything that was going on and about Mary Weather. Riff could not believe that the

Mary Weather he and Cain had seen was possibly not even there that she could have been

in the grave that he had fallen in days ago. They both looked out the window and gasped

both jolting up and running to the balcony flinging open the doors. If she was there, then

there was no doubt that she was dead. No one could survive that long in a coffin with so

little air and in this pouring rain Cain was sure the grave was filled with water by now.

Cain grabbed his sheets and began to tie them into knots flinging it over the edge of the

balcony.

"Riff we have to go to the Cemetery. I need to know if it was her for sure!" he said

climbing down Riff following him. They ran as fast as they could to the graveyard and to

the open grave. There was still no head stone and the grave was still open, though now

filled to the rim with water the coffin had sunk to the bottom. Cain could feel his heart

sink in the thought that it could have been Mary Weather at the bottom of that grave. Not

thinking at all about the risk of it Cain dove in and swam to the bottom grabbing the side

of the coffin and swam up with it. But there was no use in trying the coffin was much to

heavy for him lift on his own. Cain swam to the top taking a deep breath and grabbing on

the side of the grave gasping for air.

"Riff the coffin is still down there, though I can't lift it. I need something to pry it

open with!" he said climbing out on to the grass and looking around for something to

open the Coffin. Finding a large stick smacking it on the ground to see how strong it was.

Since he could not break it on the ground he figured he could pry open the coffin with it.

Cain jumped back into the water filled grave and back to the bottom where the coffin lay

on the bottom. He began to pry at the side trying to force the nails to give way. After a

few seconds of prying with all his might Cain managed to get it open and the body that

lay on the bottom rose to the top. Cain swam up and climbed out before looking at the

body which was floating on the water face down. He could see the same Red dress Mary

Weather loved so much the blond curls she always wore her hair in. he had the feeling he

knew who it was. He took the stick in hand again and turned the body over with it, sure

enough he was right the body of his now late sister Mary Weather was the one who lay in

the coffin. Cain turned away pressing his face in Riff's chest tears flowing from his eyes.

Riff looked away turning his master away.

"Master Cain?" he said holding him tight. Cain looked again at his sisters body

and looked at it carefully seeing that his sister was missing something important,

something that had he not recognized her dress, hair and teddy bear then he would not

have guess that this could be Mary Weather. Her body was whole other then her face. Her

face had been sliced off carefully, and her eyes where also missing. The only thing that

was left was the remains of her teeth and body. As if someone had pried off her face to

repeat it. Then Cain thought about the dolls and how much they each looked like her.

Alexis had sliced off his own daughters face to make the dolls be perfect repeats of her.

Cain turned away again and looked towards the entrance of the graveyard and saw

something he would never had guessed to see not now. Not when he knew the person

standing there was to be dead, because Cain was the one who killed him.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 12


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: I would die for you.

Cain stood there baffled at what he was seeing, Riff sat down on a near by

headstone holding his side in pain. Cain turned to his lover.

"Riff? Are you okay?" he asked him seeing the blood on his shirt.

"I will be fine Master Cain. What where you looking at?" he asked Cain looking

over in the same direction but not seeing what Cain was seeing.

"You mean you can't see him?"

"Who Master Cain?"

"Never Mind.. it was nothing, lets get you somewhere safe so I can dress your

wounds again." He said helping Riff to his feet letting him lean on Cain's shoulders.

Riff's wounds had reopened from running and climbing so much and the pain was almost

unbearable to him. He cringed with every step and motion as they walked deeper and

deeper into the woods trying to find a way out and into the town below. Cain was hoping

that there would be someone willing enough to let him and Riff in to fix his wounds and

get him a glass of water. Cain was thirsty and worried about Riff, but he had to keep

moving. He just had that feeling that there was someone following them all along.

After a few they finally reached the end of the woods and where now by the dirt

road. Cain knew that the town was a few miles away and he was worried Riff wouldn't

make it that far with his bleeding.

"Riff would you like to rest a bit?" he asked him stopping near a large rock.

"Yes if we could that would be nice Master Cain." Riff answered sitting on the

rock panting and holding his side tightly. "This wound really is painful." He said looking

up at Riff. Cain looked down at him and kissed his lips softly.

"We will be in town soon, I have a little money on me we can rent a hotel room

for the night and I will dress your wounds there." Riff nodded and they stood up again

walking down the road. The sun was setting and the rain was still pouring down on them,

the rain was cold and chilled Cain to the bone. Thinking about how cold he was only

made him worry about Riff even more, with wounds like that he was sure Riff was

freezing and would catch cold. Cain thought about what he saw in the graveyard which

made him worry even more. Why could Riff not see what he saw, or was he just

imagining it all, or was he seeing the ghost of Alexis seeking revenge for what Cain did

to him. After a few miles of walking they reached the near by hotel and walked in. the

lady at the front desk helped sign them both in and Cain paid for his and Riff's room.

Once they where signed in and paid for they went up to the room and Riff sat on the bed

taking off his shirt. Cain walked over with some bandages he stole from the hotel

bathroom and started to change Riff's bandages slowly trying not to hurt him anymore

then he already was in pain. After Riff was all bandaged up he had fallen asleep, Cain

knew Riff must have been tried from the walk with his wounds like that. So Cain sat up

looking out the window out at the road, he was sure they had been followed, but then it

could have been his imagination. Cain looked one last time looking hard out the window,

then he saw what he had been dreading all this time. A dark figure walking towards the

hotel slowly. The person didn't walk like a normal human being, more like a doll. Cain

gulped hard and his nails dug into the window seal, he gasped in shock as the doll looked

up at him and smiled with an evil grin sending shivers down Cain's spine. It was what he

thought, the copy dolls of Mary Weather only now they where smarter and had followed

him here. Cain heard a blood curdling scream from the downstairs front desk and the

sound of a knife or something sharp hitting flesh.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 13


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Within the Darkness

Cain hid behind the curtains hoping that the dolls really had not seen him. He

looked over at the sleeping Riff who was sleeping soundly. Cain didn't want to wake

him, Riff was hurt and needed his rest to get better. The room was getting darker as the

sun set down. Cain got more nerves thinking about the darkness and the dolls headed this

way. The sound of the scream and the blood splattering sounds made him shiver in dear.

What was he going to do with this problem. He thought about Mary Weather and how

she must have suffered when Alexis killed her. Then he thought about when Riff and him

where in the graveyard, and how he swore up and down that he saw Alexis; did he really?

Cain walked softly to the door and locked it, he pulled the dresser and the spare

bed in front of it and pushed them tight. The sound of the bed screeching acrossed the

wooden floors made Riff awaken.

"Master Cain? What is going on?" he asked him sitting up in bed.

"Those dolls they followed us and I think they are coming for us. I heard them kill

the woman at the front desk." He looked over at Riff there was a stern look of fear in

Cain's eyes. "I am afraid that this may be the end of you and I Riff!" he said running to

Riff and falling onto the bed laying his head on Riff's lap. Riff petted his lovers hair

trying to calm him, but it was going to harder then he thought. He too could here the

footsteps of small shoes coming up the wooden stairs. Was their deaths to come sitting

here in the darkness?

Meanwhile back at the house. Oliver walked into the house opening the door with

a loud creek.

"Cain! Mary Weather? Hello Anyone home?!" he yelled his voice echoed through

the dark house. Oliver walked through seeing the stains of blood on the stairs made him

worry about what was going on. He walked into the kitchen and saw the broken glass,

walking a little further he could see a candle. Oliver grabbed the candle and lit it with a

match lighting up the room, he walked outside hearing the crows crackle, their sounds

almost sounded as if they where saying "Death! Death!" Oliver walked further into the

yard when he suddenly felt a squish under his foot.

"What the?" he said holding the light down a little and gasping to see what he

stepped in was Alexis's leftover liver. "What the Hell! What is going on here?" he

noticed Alexis's almost flat body laying on the ground with the peck marks on it, his eyes

had been eaten by the crows along with most of his organs. "CAIN! WHERE ARE YOU

CAIN!" he screamed he could tell by the work that this had to be Cain's doing only he

would know the right poison to use for such a brutal death.

To be continued in chapter 14


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Wine of Blood.

Cain stood by Riff as they thought of a way to get out of the hotel without being

killed by the dolls that where heading up the stairs to find them. He shivered in fear

thinking that he was going to die. He looked out the window looking at the sun setting

and the dark of the night starting to show, what a fitting end he thought. That was when

he noticed a small door in the wall near the desk, he walked to it and pushed at it. He

small door opened leading to a long dusty cob webbed covered hallway. They both would

have to crawl to get through but he was sure he and Riff both would fit. Cain turned to

Riff, "Riff look… This might lead to a way out. You think that you can crawl into it?" he

said to Riff as Riff nodded his head and knelt down to the door. They crawled into the

small hallway, it was dark there was no way of telling what was on the other side, or

where they where going. When they reached the end Cain pushed open yet another door

the light from the room was blinding after being in the dark for so long. He shielded his

eyes as he crawled out and helped Riff get to his feet. The room was a cellar, filled with

Wine. All the Wine was red, Cain thought possible red grape wine or maybe cherry. He

grabbed a bottle there was no date nor a label on it. The cork was in tight so he pushed

with his thumb hard making the bottle pop open, but unlike normal wines this one did not

spray out with fizz. Riff looked at Cain funny he had open many wine bottles in his life

and they always spray when opened even just a little. Cain looked at the bottle again

sniffing it, but to him there was no smell, not a strong one, more like the smell of must

but that could have been the old cellar. He took a small sip and spat it back out in an

instant. This was no wine, it was the foul taste of blood human blood.

Meanwhile back at Cain's home Oscar stood there in the kitchen thinking of what

might have happened. Then he thought to himself where on earth could Mary Weather be?

He looked around trying to find any trace of her. He looked over into the yard, and

noticed Mary Weather's stuffed doll near the woods that lead to the graveyard. This made

him nerves, so with a swift movement Oscar ran to the graveyard, he ran over each grave

looking for anything that would tell him it was Mary Weather. Then he noticed it, the

open grave with the dead body floating the body of Mary Weather. He saw that her face

was missing which made him retch. Back with Cain and Riff who where staring at the

open bottle of blood. when they heard a door open, and a man standing there.

"May I ask of you? What are you doing in my house? And why are you in my

blood?"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Inside A Mad Man.

Sorry everyone this chapter is a little short.. I am having writers block, and in a bit of a

love crisis right now.

Cain stood there looking up at the man holding the bottle of blood. The man

glared at Cain and Riff and began to laugh, and not just any laugh the laugh of a mad man.

Riff stood behind Cain placing his hand on Cain's shoulders. He could tell that Cain was

shivering in fear. The man walked a little closer, smirking.

"So the door I installed in the hotel works? It brought me my next meal." He said

smiling he was holding a knife. Cain and Riff backed away a little, inching closer and

closer to the wall. The man wasn't going to let his new meal run away, he slammed the

small cellar door and locked it. Now there was just one way out of this place. The door

a crossed the room, where the man was standing. Cain's back hit the wall as he backed

into it, he knew the only weapon he had against this man was the wine bottle in his hand.

Riff stood next to Cain holding his arms over his stomach to protect his wounds. The man

inched in closer and closer holding the knife up above his head. "The two of you look

very yummy." Cain stood there shaking and with the only thing he could think of he ran

forward holding the wine bottle above his head and crashing it down on the mans head

knocking him out. The man fell to the ground as the shattered glass followed. He turn to

Riff and grabbed his hand running out the door almost tripping over the man laying on

the floor bleeding from the back of his head. The house they ran through was disturbing,

blood covered walls and body parts in random places. This made Cain think of Neil and

he about retched. When they reached the kitchen Cain slipped falling to his butt onto the

floor then he discovered what he slipped on. A fresh puddle of blood, very fresh. No more

then two hours tops it had been there. He looked up to Riff who was helping his up from

the floor. Cain stood to his feet, gagging a little at the thought that he was now covered in

someone's fresh blood. He looked up at the counter and about fainted at the sight he saw,

the chopped body of the lady who stood at the front desk of the hotel. Could this mean

that the dolls where somewhere near by?


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Fight Or Die

Cain stood there still holding Riff's hand staring at the pile of body parts which

where laying out on the counter top. He could hear the man from the cellar stirring waking

up and coming up the stairs slowing and a little wobbly. Cain froze in fear, not know

what to do or use for his and Riff's protection he grabbed the closest thing to him, A

rather large butchers knife. He held it in front of him glaring at the cellar door. He knew

if the man came through he would be wanting to kill them again. And soon enough the

man emerged from the cellar, he leaned on the wall his head still bleeding a little. Then to

Cain's surprise he heard the sounds of small feet a crossed the wooden floors. The sound

of small mary jane shoes. He then knew what was coming, the dolls of Mary Weather.

This was his time to make this wall right, to get rid of them once and for all. He stood in

defense waiting for them to come into the room. And as they all did there was more of

them this time, not just maybe ten, there was not more like twenty or thrity. This could

not be good Cain thought to himself. He threw the knife at the man standing by the cellar,

plunging it into his chest making him fall back down the stairs. Then Cain grabbed Riff's

hand hard and ran out the door running down the road. "isn't there one place save from

this all?" he asked himself. Running towards his house was the only thing he could think

to do. And when he got there he was very surprised to see Oscar walking into the main

hall caring the soaking wet body of the missing faced Mary Weather. Oscar looked at

Cain glaring at him.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE CAIN! WHAT HAPPENED TO MARY

WEATHER!? AND WHAT HAPPENED TO ALEXIS?" he yelled at Cain setting Mary

Weathers limp body down. Cain stood there he wanted to say in words of hurt to Oscar

what he did but he calmed down and stood straight up.

"Alexis killed Mary Weather, took her face to replicate it. And with it made living

dolls of her. These dolls have been chasing Riff and I. I killed Alexis, but only out of self

defense. I just happened to have in my pocket a rather nasty poison that's all. Other then

that I don't know what is going on but I wish I could stop it alone." Oscar stood there in

shook staring down at the dead Mary Weather. He looked up at Cain and gasped pointing

to the main doors, Cain turned to see what he was pointing at to see the dolls their eyes

glowing red. And with the strike of midnight on the clock and the bell ringing, they came

running at him and Riff, laughing. Oscar grabbed a sword from the mantel shook off the

brains of Alexis off of it and held it up slashing down dolls one by one only to find them

stand back up and keep going. Cain took Riff and ran, he ran up the stairs to the library

he thought it was safe he thought even for just a small amount of time, he would be with

Riff alone together as they would most likely die. He opened the doors of Library and

gasped in surprise his eyes could not beleve this all he about fainted at this site. The site

of Jezebel Disraeli hanging by a rope from the chandelier, he wasn't dead yet only

strangling to death. Cain ran to him jumping up onto the table and untying the knot

Jezebel was hanging from and when he fell to the table he gasped for air coughing and

spiting. Cain had no idea how long he was there nor did he know how he got there. Other

then Oscar there was no other person in this house. Jezebel looked up at Cain his eyes

looking tired, and blurred. "Thank you Cain…" he coughed again and fell passing out on

the table. Cain looked down at Riff as he jumped off the table.

"Riff watch over Jezebel. I am going back down to help Oscar. The last thing I

want is more people to die because I didn't help and just ran away." He ran out of the

room down the stairs jumping over the railing and grabbing the other sword from the

mantel. Slashing and cutting down the dolls one by one. He was surrounded standing

back to back with Oscar. "So what now Cain?" Oscar said holding his sword in front of

him.

"We fight, We fight till we kill them all or die our selves.!" Cain answered

holding his sword up over his head. "If I have to die here, I am glad I am fighting by your

side Oscar!" He said.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	18. Chapter 17 The End

Chapter 17: The Fight May it Be Our Last.

Oscar and Cain stood back to back holding up their swords ready for the dolls of

Mary Weather to attack them, but all they seem to do was stand there and stare at them.

As if there was someone holding their strings waiting until each of them made their move

then the dolls would be released to kill. Cain stood and thought who could be their master

if Alexis wasn't then who? He knew it wasn't Oscar cause he was standing here helping

him. And Jezebel was upstairs with Riff hurt and knocked out. Mary Weather was dead

and gone so he could count her out. There weren't a whole lot of choices for him, and he

knew it wasn't Riff because he thought to him self that Riff would never betray him that

way. The dolls stood there doing nothing just holding out their hands like beggars in the

street begging for food. Cain raised his sword, ready to make him move and Oscar had

done the same thing.

"You ready Cain?" Oscar said looking over his shoulder to Cain.

"Yeah, and you?" he said looking back and to his surprise just as they looked

back at the dolls they began to fall like dominos. Each and every doll fell to the floor like

they where rag dolls with nothing to hold them up. Cain lowered his sword along with

Oscar. They had no idea what was going on but they knew it could not have been good.

Cain heard foot steps from the study room and the door flung open and out walked a

shadowed figure. The person wasn't very tall, and was very petite, like a child. Long

locks of blond hair and a red velvet dress that reached her ankles. Cain rubbed his eyes and

as soon as he did he was hugged by the small child as it yelled out. "BROTHER!" Cain

stood in shock, but how. How could this be the Mary Weather he knew of when he swore

that she lay in a grave filled with water her face missing and… he stopped suddenly and

pulled her away knelt down and looked at her carefully. He could see this was no fake it

was really a human and could have possibly be the real Mary Weather.

"What? Cain you look like you have seen a ghost!" she said smiling. Cain looked

at her with a stern brother look.

"Mary Weather? But I saw your body lie in that grave filled with water, you face

was missing…?" he thought about it. She looked at him and giggled. "Because Cain, I cut

off the face of one of the dolls and gave her my dress, put my bear in her arms and placed

her in the grave. So that Alexis would think he had killed the real Me! Then I hid myself

in the study behind the bookshelf. These doll where never going to hurt you." She smiled.

"They where here to lead you back home to me." Cain stood listening to the child he

knew it was a lie. Mary Weather had no power over so many dolls at once. This was not

his baby sister, this was an imposter. He slapped the small child knocking off a blond wig

revealing the true Red locks of the child. The child giggled and laughed evilly, and looked

at Cain with an evil glare. "And here I almost had you Cain Hargreaves, is a shame. I

almost had my way." She said and just before she could open her mouth again to speak

Oscar ran her through with his sword. "I couldn't stand hearing her speak anymore. Cain

you okay?" he said looking up at Cain. Cain shook his head and they both ran up the

stairs and into Library to their surprise was a horrid site of death and blood. Oscar Ran

towards the real master mind behind all of this death and despair. Jezebel. Stood above the

body of Riff, who laid on the floor surrounded by a puddle of blood. Cain stood in shook

and was snapped from it when he heard the scream of Oscar being ran through. Jezebel

stood there laughing. "Well Cain you want to die the same way as your beloved Riff, or

should I make your death pain full and slow?" he said laughing. Cain could not beleve his

Eyes what he was seeing was it all true had he really saved the murder of it all? Cain ran

At him sword in front screaming out many different names of curse. And as he ran

Jisbell through he was ran through himself. Jezebel fell to the floor Cain had got him in

the heart so his death was fast. But Cain stood there and fell knelt down beside his lover

Riff. He pulled the knife from his chest it had grazed his heart and punchier his lung.

He was dieing and he knew it. Cain panted holding Riff close to him, "Riff, I never told

you this before, and I know you can't hear me anymore. But I wanted to tell you. I love

you and always have. I am glad that I die here with you just the two of us alone. Good

bye my love." He coughed hard hacking blood on his arm. "I love you, may flights of

angels bring us to our rest." He said hacking once more and falling onto his lover

breathless and limp. And so this ends the story of Cain and Riff the lovers and the sister

Mary Weather.

"Brother? Wake up Brother!" a voice said. Cain opened his eyes to see himself

laying in his own bed a cold compress on his head.

"Mary Weather?" he said sitting up.

"Yes Cain?" she said smiling. "You must have had a bad dream with that fever of

yours, you where screaming a lot. Are you okay?" she said as Riff walked in with a tray

of hot tea for them all.

"Yes Mary Weather I am now." He said looking over at Riff. It had all been a

dream he thought, every little bit and detail had all been a dream. Mary Weather left the

room skipping off. Cain looked at Riff, "I had the most horrifing dream, yet the ending

was sad it still made me happy." He said smiling as Riff kissed him deeply.

The End.

I hope you all like the ending, I made it a little happer then what I imaginied in my head.

I am finished with The Pain Inside, but I will be working on a new story for Angel

Sanctuary later on. So please look forward to reading it. And thanks for reading my story

I am glad that you all had read this and thanks for all the comments and favs loves to you

all, Love Vaugn.


End file.
